Christmas fic
by curvychick11
Summary: an old one-shot chack fic


I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow fell lazily from the night sky as the winter breeze shifted and danced about the white flacks. The northern star shining more brightly than a diamond of the rarest cut.

Jack Frost wrapped his icy touch about the mountain fortress howling his anger when the stone demon refused to bow.

Chase Young lounged in his throne his eyes closed to the world around him as he rested his chin on his fisted hand as his fingers drummed a melody from his youth long since lost to the passage of time on his knee.

The jungle cats were somewhere within his domain, but if desired they would be at his side with a mere snap of his fingers if he so wished it. Chase wasn't starving for company, but when one has lived for so many centuries the past has the intendancy to plague a mind that is easily bored.

Young's elfin like ears perked at the sound of soft giggling slightly muffled by the wooden door. Chase straightened his back and narrowed his eyes at the now silent door, watching and waiting like a predator hiding in the brush for its prey. Slowly the door opened the shadows sealing the invader in darkness.

Chase curled his upper lip back baring his fangs in a snarl when the figure stumbled grabbing on to a nearby pillar, which brought the person's face into the light.

"It's only you," said Chase in a bored voice. Cocking his head curiously to the side. "What is that ridiculous thing on your head, Spicer?" watching the youth straighten a scarlet hat a sliver bell ting-a-ling softly against the boy's temple.

"Happy (hiccup) Christmas." slurred Jack as he made his way toward the warlord.

"A happy what?" Chase arched his brow as he watched the youth stumble up the steps to his throne only to land into the anicent warrior's lap.

"Spicer." growled Chase as the teen smiled goofily up at him.

"Chase." mocked Jack only to fall into a fit of giggles.

"What are you doing?" Snarled Chase as the goth used Young's shoulder guards to pull himself up and began to straddle the overlord's lap.

"Giving you your Christmas gift." purred Jack as he leaned forward a dark blush staining his pale cheeks as his eyes drifted close, brushing his lips lightly across the warlords soft lips. Jack stiffened at the sound of growling when Chase suddenly gripped his upper-arms and deepened the kiss.

Jack awoke the next morning his head throbbing with a killer hangover, well this one was not as bad when he had eaten his grandmother's rumcake thinking it was raisin bread.

"Oh," moaned Jack as he rubbed his temples, "too much eggnog." he whimpered as he threw back the covers, but he couldn't move. Jack cracked opened one of his eyes only to snaped them both open when he saw he wasn't in his room.

_Oh, God where am I ? _

Looking down when he felt something tighten about his waist, Jack followed the arm to its owner.

_Oh, God did I do what I think I just did. _

Jack shivered as he was pulled closer to Chase's body and a cool nose neatled against the nape of his neck. Jack tired to talk but nothing came out, after awhile Jack relaxed into the hold and was about to fall back to sleep when Chase's drowsy voice stilled him.

"You never answered my question, Spicer," loosening his hold as he turned Jack on to his back.

"Did we do 'it'?" Jack asked innocently ignoring Chase's first question.

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours." Jack nodded and waited for Chase to continue. "What is this Christmas thing?"

Jack smiled and explaned that Christmas was a time of year for family, friends, and loved ones to be together having fun, giving gifts and what not. Jack looked downed sadly "as always I had no one to share it with." his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"We did not do 'it' as you say."

"What?" Jack's head snapped back so fast that he hit the headboard. "Ow, you mean-and I'm still a…" his voice trailed as his face burned bright red while rubbing the growing bump on the back of his skull.

"I may be many types of evil, but to take the innocence of one while drunk is against my rule of honor. Plus you fell asleep before the kiss was finished." Chase laughed when Jack's blush deepened.

"There will be a time when I will take you." gathering the youth into his arms, "but for now you are too young and rest is what we need." spooning close to the teen's back.

"T-thanks Chase and a Marry Christmas." sighed Jack as sleep cailmed him.

_I will open my gift when you are ready. _thought Chase as he watched Jack sleep for awhile until sleep took him.


End file.
